parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
UbiSoftFan94's An American tail Parody Cast
Here are Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) page for An American Tail parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from tim to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks :) Cast List. An American Tail/Thomas (Fievel Mousekewitz the American Mouse and Friends) * Fievel Mousekewitz as Thomas * Papa Mousekewitz as Edward * Henri as Henry * Tiger as Gordon * Honest John as James * Yasha Mousekewitz as Percy * Wylie Burp as Toby * Clint Mousewood as Duck * Shaggy and Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Donald and Douglas * Happy Tain as Oliver * Warren T. Rat/Cat as Devious Diesel * Tanya Mousekewitz as Emily * Bonkers (from Bonkers) as Salty * Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Bertie * Mama Mousekewitz as Molly * Miss Kitty as Daisy * Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as Diesel 10 * Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Sir Topham Hatt * Sarabi (from The Lion King) as Lady Hatt * The Bullying Orphans as Bill, Ben, and Bertram * Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Lady * Cat R. Waul as Spencer * Moe as Bulgy * Madame Mousey as Mavis * Pete (from Mickey Mouse) as Murdoch * Cruella De Vil (from 101 Dalmatians) as Elizabeth * Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as The Spiteful Breakvan * Jano (from Rayman 2) as S.C.Ruffey * Scar (from The Lion King) as D261 * Sweet William as George * The Giant Mouse Of Minsk as The Chinese Dragon An American Tail/TUGS (AMERICAN CHARACTERS) * Fievel Mousekewitz as Ten Cents * Yasha Mousekewitz as Sunshine * Richard (from The Amazing World Of Gumball) as Big Mac * Happy Train as Puffa * Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Captain Star * Duck (from TTTE) as The Goods Engine * Mama Mousekewitz as Lillie Lightship * Papa Mousekewitz as Hercules * Warren T. Rat/Cat as Zorran An American Tail/Snow White (Tanya Mousekewitz and the 7 Heros) * Tanya Mousekewitz as Snow White * Fievel Mousekewitz as Prince Charming * Miss Kitty as The Evil Queen * Cat R. Waul as The Huntsman * Jano (from Rayman 2) as The Magic Mirror * Mario (from Mario) as Doc * Charizard (from Pokemon) as Grumpy * Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Happy * Sonic (from Sonic) as Sleepy * Yoshi (from Mario) as Bashful * Bagheera (from The Jungle Book) as Sneezy * Flounder (from The Little Mermaid) as Dopey * Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as The Wicked Witch An American Tail/Pinocchio (Jimmy) * Jimmy as Pinocchio * Tony Toponi as Geppetto * Fievel Mousekewitz as Jiminy Cricket * Tanya Mousekewitz as The Blue Fairy * Mama Mousekewitz as Cleo * Papa Mousekewitz as Figaro * Shaggy and Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Honest John and Gideon * Warren T. Rat /Cat as Stromboli * Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as The Wicked Coachman * Digit as Lampwick * Jano (from Rayman 2) as Lampwick as a Donkey * The Giant Mouse Of Minsk as Monstro The Whale Category:UbiSoftFan94